If You're Not The One
by Tan Kimiko
Summary: [K/K][Songfic][AU][One-shot] One misunderstanding nearly cost Kaoru's life. To Kenshin, his sane mentality all depends if Kaoru is going to live. Is it the end of their relationship?


Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin© is created and owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha, Jump and Sony Entertainment. I am only making this fic for entertainment purposes only. "If You're Not The One" was sang by Daniel Bedingfield. "Truly, Madly, Deeply" was sang by Savage Garden.

Thank you, _chibi-angel_, for proofreading. This fic is now dedicated to you.

If You're Not the One

          In the silent whitewashed room of the hospital, the only sound that Kenshin could hear was the beeping of the machine. He refused to make himself comfortable, denying himself rest and food. It was already mid-afternoon, around 3:00—almost six hours since the incident that almost left him shattered. His cousin, Tomoe, laid herself on the soft couch and in deep sleep, her head resting on her husband's lap.

          There was still an empty chair beside the couch, but Kenshin didn't dare sit down on it. He kept standing stiffly near to the bed, which held the precious being close to his heart, eyes closed and skin deathly pale. She had a gas mask over her lips and nose, the oxygen in the tank her only source of air. She was so weak that he had doubted, at first, that she would really live.

          Outside the room, Megumi refused to enter the room, wallowing in guilt and sorrow over what had happened to her one-time rival. Tears spilled and trailed down her cheeks in memory of what happened—and what might have been if Kaoru didn't made it to the hospital in time.

          "Oh, Kaoru-san, I am so sorry!" Megumi wailed, covering her face with both hands.

-*-

That morning—8:45 A.M.

          Kenshin sat on the empty bench in a desolated park, preparing to wait patiently for his girlfriend, Kaoru, to arrive. Today was their second anniversary of being together, and they planned to spend the whole day to celebrate. When he spotted someone familiar other than Kaoru, he frowned, his mind racing. _What is Megumi doing here?_

          The young, dark-haired woman was walking towards him, dressed prettily and turning heads of many men. She wore a look of pure determination, her steps heavy. Megumi was Kenshin's classmate in college, his ex-girlfriend. They had been together for only five months before Kenshin broke off from their relationship. She was unable to accept the fact that they weren't meant to be, her anger increasing when Kenshin started to date Kaoru after two months. But the anger wasn't directed at Kenshin, but to the woman that had caught his heart.

          "Ken-san, good morning," Megumi greeted brightly, her eyes suspiciously sparkling. Kenshin stiffened and greeted her in return. She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulders.

          "Takani-san! What are you doing?" Kenshin cried, jumping away from his seat.

          Megumi stood from the bench, her hands out-stretched. "Ken-san, do you know what day is today?"

          Kenshin looked at her grimly. "My second anniversary with Kaoru."

          She chuckled, putting her hand on his chest. "Wrong…" Megumi whispered. "It's the day you and that tomboy would be breaking up."

          Anger filled his eyes. "What are you—!"

          His voice died when Megumi suddenly pressed her lips against him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him close. Stunned beyond actions, his eyes widened in surprise and his body tensed at her touch. With controlled emotions, he took Megumi's wrists and shoved her away from him. He was panting with rage, suppressing himself from hurting her.

          "Kenshin…"

          He froze and turned his head slowly.

          Kaoru stood with a hand on her chest, hurt-filled eyes moving from him to Megumi. She took a step forward, hesitated then retreated.

          "What's going on?" Kaoru asked him, tears pooling in her blue eyes.

          "Kaoru, it's not what you think—!" Kenshin started.

          Megumi waved her hand, tossing her long hair and glanced cockily at Kaoru. "Oh, haven't you heard? Ken-san asked me to return to him. He called me today, saying that he made a mistake and he was going to break up with you today." She smiled so innocently that Kenshin started to pale. "Isn't he so ironic? He's going to end your relationship on your anniversary, ne, Ken-san?"

          "Takani, what the _hell_ are you _saying_?" He snarled. Kenshin glanced at Kaoru. "Koibito, please don't believe her," He pleaded. "She's lying. She's trying to hurt you, don't you see?"

          "Oh, I see, _Ken-san_," Kaoru cried, her fists clenched tightly. "So you were only playing with me! Toying with my feelings! Am I only an object to you? Kenshin, I'm human!"

          "Kaoru!" He gasped, pained. "You don't understand!"

          "I understand perfectly!" She interrupted him. "I thought you were different. But having witnessing you kiss that…that whore!" Kaoru's eyes flashed. "Never talk to me again, Himura-_san_! I don't want to see you again!" With a last furious glare to both of them, she ran.

          Kenshin shot a narrowed amber-eyed glare to Megumi. "You're going to pay for this, Takani," He growled. "One hell of a lot to pay, and I'll be collecting." He ran off, pursuing Kaoru.

          Megumi's whole body shook, seating on the bench. The cold amber of Kenshin's eyes still clear in her mind, his threat ringing in her ears. _Oh, what have I done to myself? To Kenshin? To Kaoru? What made me _do_ this?_

-*-

Present—3:24 P.M.

          Tomoe opened sleepy eyes to find Kenshin standing beside Kaoru's bed, his body stiff and tired. She yawned, wiping away the last visage of sleep. Slowly, she raised herself, stretching comfortably, before standing and walking towards him. She put a hand on his shoulders, frowning when she felt him shaking slightly.

          "Ken-chan, please sit down," Tomoe said, trying hard to coax him to rest. "You should take a short nap, at least. Your whole body is shaking from weariness."

          "I can't," He answered hoarsely.

          "And why not?"

          "So I can keep watch over her, at the same time, punish myself for letting this happen. It's all my fault, anyway."

          "Ken-chan, nobody's blaming you," She said softly, patting him on the back. "It really isn't your fault. It was an accident."

          "An accident that may end in tragedy," He replied sadly.

          Tomoe shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips. "You shouldn't blame yourself for this."

          "I should. It's my fault."

          She rolled her eyes, slapping his head slightly. "And we're back to the drawing board. How many times have I told you it's not your fault?"

          "I don't know. How many?"

          "Three from this morning, basically two this afternoon. Total of five," Akira answered from behind. "You should listen to her, Kenshin. You're not the one to blame."

          Kenshin smirked slightly. "I wish I could believe that."

          "Believe it, young man," Akira told him sternly. "Kamiya-san wouldn't like to see you like this."

          "Sou ne," Tomoe murmured. "Please rest."

          Smiling slightly at them, he took the chair and placed it beside Kaoru's bed and sat there silently.

          Tomoe shot a grateful look at her husband. "You're such a great persuader."

          Akira chuckled. "I am a lawyer. How else would I win my case?"

-*-

That morning—9:04 A.M.

          Kenshin followed Kaoru, trying hard to catch up to her.

          "Kaoru, wait! Please!" He shouted, passing people strewn all over the place.

          "Leave me alone, Kenshin!"

          They were in a busy district now and it was getting harder to lessen the distance between them over so many people. Kaoru continued to run, her sight a bit blurry with tears. She should get away from Kenshin. She knew she would only melt when his pleads won over her.

          "Hey, miss! Watch out!" A woman vendor shrieked, seeing where Kaoru was headed. "Miss! Stop! Watch out!"

          Kaoru heard it, stopping, only to regret her decision. Tires screeched, trying hard to stop. All she could see was a world of red, all she could hear was the crowd's screams, Kenshin's anguish shout, and everything went black.

-*-

Present—4:37 P.M.

          _Kaoru, would you ever open your eyes for me again?_ Kenshin asked, his hand holding Kaoru's cold ones and warming them. _Please wake up._

          Minutes ticked by and still Kaoru wouldn't wake. The doctor had told him that she had already lost a lot of blood when she arrived and it was pure luck that she still survived.

          "Kamiya-san might wake up today, or tomorrow. But if she doesn't, I can conclude that she has slipped into a coma. I'm sorry but if that happens, I don't know when she'll wake up again."

          Kenshin smiled bitterly, putting her hands on his cheek. He had planned such a wonderful day for them, too. Also, he had prepared a surprise song for her, only for her. He fished out a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket, straightening them to let him see the words.

          "Koishii, I picked out a song for you for our anniversary. I was planning to sing it to you tonight, after dinner, but it seems like there's been a change of schedule, ne?" Kenshin whispered, gazing at Kaoru's emotionless face. Taking a deep breath, clutching the paper, he started to sing.

-*-

~If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? 

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?~ 

          Two months. Two months ever since he broke up with Megumi. She was very angry then, pleading hard for him not to go, but he had to. Their relationship was going nowhere, and it was crumbling. Megumi was not at all what Kenshin wanted in a woman. Sighing, he picked up a small stone and threw it aimlessly.

          "Itai~!" Someone shouted. Immediately, he stood, looking guiltily at the girl he had hurt. Quickly, he jogged towards her, an apology already in his mind.

          "Miss? Sorry. I was the one who threw that stone, and—"

          "Oh, so it was you, is it?" The woman turned and glared angrily at him, rubbing her head. "Watch where you're throwing! You already hurt somebody, you know!" She snapped at him, cool blue eyes burning with high irritation.

          "Oro? Ah, like I said, I'm sorry!" Kenshin bowed with a sheepish looking face. "I didn't know that I would really hurt someone."

          "Mou, of all the stupidest things to do…!" She mumbled, walking off.

          Kenshin blinked. "Oro?"

~We never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now. 

We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with.~

          Tokyo University, the hardest university to get into, and here she was, the girl he had accidentally thrown a stone with, being announced as a scholar! _She must be pretty intelligent to step into this school with that kind of honor._ Kenshin thought, looking out the window.

          It was already lunch break, and he—stupid Kenshin—didn't remember to bring his lunch. No pocket money, too, since he had recently bought a brand-new capacitor for his AVR at home, plus replacing his broken video card for his computer.

          "Hey! Aren't you that stupid boy who threw that stone on my head?"

          Kenshin winced. Life didn't get any sweeter.

          He turned, laughing sheepishly and scratching his head. "Yeah, well, I really didn't mean it," Kenshin said innocently. "I didn't know you go to this school, Kamiya-san."

          She sighed irritably. "Mou. Ever since the scholars of this school are announced, everybody seems to know me…frustrating!" She looked evenly at him. "Since we're schoolmates, why don't you start by telling me your name, Mr. Redhead."

          "Himura Kenshin, third year in my architectural course." He extended his hand for her to shake.

          She took it with no hesistance. "Kamiya Kaoru, first year in my interior designing course."

          Kenshin smiled. "We seem to be compatible in our studies."

          Kaoru snorted. "Don't make me laugh, Himura-san."

          "Ah, hard to please, aren't you, Kamiya-san?"

          She gave the smallest of smiles. "Very."

~I don't want to run away, but I can't take it 

I don't understand; if I'm not made for you

Then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?~ 

          He looked at her bright expression and smirked. "I thought you weren't easy to please, Kamiya-san."

          Kaoru glared back at him. "As an art student, Himura-san, I know how to appreciate this things."

          Kenshin raised his hands. "Woah, I didn't say anything about disliking this place." He let down his hands to his sides and looked around. "Actually, this place is my favorite sanctuary!"

          One skeptical eyebrow rose. "Really now?"

          A firm grin responded her. "Definitely."

          The place was Kenshin's private garden. There were many colorful and blooming flowers all around them, their scents filling the whole place. By the far right, where there was a carefully constructed mini-waterfall, was a small pond with smooth flat stones surrounding it. The water was clear and clean, letting the viewer see perfectly the swimming Chinese carps inside the pool.

          "Very beautiful, Himura-san. I congratulate you for your taste," Kaoru smiled at him.

          "Yes, beautiful…" His eyes were on her.

          Kaoru saw this, turned away and blushed heavily red.

          Kenshin smiled softly.

~If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? 

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream with you as my wife?~ 

          "No."

          "Come on, please?"

          "No."

          "Only for one night, and I promise I won't ever ask you again."

          "No."

          Kenshin sighed. "You're so stubborn, you know that?"

          Kaoru smiled. "I know."

          "One date, Kamiya. One date, that's all what I'm asking for," He told her.

          "One answer, Himura. One answer, that's all I'm telling you." She retorted.

          _Smart aleck._ He thought to himself, frowning. "No changing of minds?"

          It was now Kaoru's turn to frown. What was Kenshin up to? There was something in his eyes that made Kaoru want to run—right this instant. "No changing of minds," She repeated firmly.

          Kenshin smiled mischievously. "Then, how about this?" He grabbed Kaoru by both her arms and pulled her to him to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. He pulled slightly away, staring at her straight in the eye. "Kaoru, would you please have a date with me tomorrow night?"

          She gulped. _Lost the losing battle._ "Okay," She squeaked, cheeks warm.

          "See you then…koishii," Kenshin waved as he jogged towards his class.

          _Ashita…_Kaoru sighed dreamily then perked up again. _Chotto matte…koishii?!!!_

~I don't know why you're so far away, but I know that this much is true. 

We'll make it through, and I hope you are the one I share my life with.

And I wish that you could be the one I die with…

And I pray in you're the one I build my home with…~ 

          "You look stunning, Kaoru," Kenshin murmured, placing her hand in his.

          Again, Kaoru blushed. "T-Thank you…and since when are we in first name terms?"

          "Well, ever since you agreed to date me."

          She glared at him. "Agreed? You _forced_ me!"

          Kenshin chuckled, patting her hand. "Who squeaked her response and blushed as red as a tomato?"

          That stopped her. "Okay, I did."

          "Then, that's settled!"

          "That settles nothing!"

          Kenshin placed a finger on her mouth. "Shh…it's our special night now. Let's be comfortable with each other, shall we?" He whispered huskily. Kaoru had no choice but to nod.

~I hope I love you all my life.~ 

          "You're such a romantic, you know that?" Kaoru whispered hoarsely, gasping for breath.

          Kenshin smiled, pulling her closer. "Thank you for the comment."

          She brought her hands up to tangle with his hair. "Kenshin no baka…" She berated him softly before kissing him again.

~'Cause I miss you 

Body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

And I breathe you

Into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you

Whether it's wrong or right and though I can't be with you tonight

You know my heart is by your side.~

          Kenshin smiled at her reassuringly. "I don't know why you're so nervous, koibito."

          "What if your friends don't like me? What if they reject me? What if—!"

          "Koishii, relax. They're going to like you instantly."

          He and Kaoru walked slowly towards the table Kenshin usually sat during lunch, his group of friends already gathered there with their lunch. As they neared, a cheerful girl waved at them.

          "Hey, Himura!"

          "Misao," He greeted in return, pulling a reluctant Kaoru with him. "This is Kaoru—my girlfriend."

          "Ooh, about time," A tall brown-haired man teased. "Last time with the kitsune, now with the tanuki."

          Kaoru's nervousness instantly snuffed out, lighting her anger with one spark. "I am not a raccoon, tori atama!"

          "Who're you calling rooster-head?"

          "Who're you calling raccoon?"

          Kenshin smiled. "Maa, maa, futaritomo…" He started, raising his arms to calm them down.

          "Quiet, Kenshin!" They both shouted at him.

          "Oro!"

~I don't want to run away, but I can't take it 

I don't understand; if I'm not made for you

Then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms…?~ 

          "Kenshin," Kaoru murmured his name wistfully, her head leaning on his chest. They were lying on a blanket by Kenshin's large yard, deciding to spend their first anniversary stargazing.

          "Nani, koishii?" He asked, pulling her to him. She snuggled and put a hand on his chest.

          "I love you."

          Kenshin pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "I love you, too."

-*-

Present—4:44 P.M.

          Kenshin smiled through his tears, his hand tightly holding Kaoru's.

          "You…have a beautiful voice."

          Instantly, he looked up, his eyes clashing with deep sapphire. "K-Kaoru…"

          She smiled tenderly, squeezing his hand. "That…was a great…song," Kaoru commented, voice hoarse. "I didn't know you could sing so well."

          "I didn't know, too," Kenshin chuckled. "Listen, Kaoru, about Megumi—"

          "Hush. I know, I know. I should've listen to your explanation," Kaoru said. "I'm stubborn like that." She grinned, turning into a wince when she moved. "Ugh, it hurts."

          "Baka, of course it hurts!" He scolded her, closing his eyes. "You practically stopped in front of a moving car…" He leaned his forehead to rest on her hand. "I almost lost you…"

          "Because of Megumi or because of the car?"

          Kenshin groaned. "Kaoru, this is not the time to tease."

          She laughed lightly. "I know. I just can't help it. You look to cute to pass without something to tease about, you know that?" Kaoru pinched his cheek. "Adorable! Simply adorable!"

          The door slammed open, revealing Sano, Misao, Aoshi and Yahiko—Sano's younger brother.

          "We heard what happened from Megumi! We came here as soon as possible!" Misao explained, putting a basket of fruits on the table. "Kaoru, daijoubu?"

          "I think," She answered her, a hand on her head.

          "Say hello to the girl who was almost in the brink of death," Kenshin told them. "She doesn't look like it, doesn't she?"

          "Very funny, Himura." Kaoru glared. "Mind you, I still can't sit on the bed without getting dizzy with a throbbing headache."

          Aoshi coughed. "Is Himura-san helping at all, Kamiya-san?" He asked.

          "Not at all, Shinomori-san."

          Kenshin looked hurt. "What! And I sang that song to you, too…" Realizing his mistake, he quickly shut his mouth.

          "Ooh, _you_ can _sing_?" Sano poked him. "That's great, man! Sing for us!"

          Kenshin sniffed, his cheeks tinted. "No way! I sing for Kaoru only."

          "Aww, don't be such a spoilsport, Himura," Misao pouted, pulling at his sleeve. "Sing, please?"

          "No!"

          Misao stomped irritatingly. "Drats!"

-*-

          Megumi listened to their voices outside, hearing their laughter beyond the closed door. Satisfied, she straightened her clothes and clutched at her purse. She would inform the doctor that Kaoru was awake so they can check on her. If she were lucky, Kaoru would be out after a week.

          Right now, she couldn't interact with them. Maybe next time, she would apologize profusely for what she had done. For now, to hear their voices bring Kaoru's spirit up, and Kenshin there supporting her, made her guilt lessen a bit. It was a start.

-*-

9:16 P.M.

          "You should return home," Kaoru told him.

          "I know, but I already informed them that I wouldn't be home tonight," Kenshin replied. "I should look after you, since your parents aren't here in Japan."

          She sighed. "I wonder what'll their reaction be when they hear about this."

          "I don't know. How about 'Oh, my poor baby! You could've been killed!'"

          Kaoru laughed as Kenshin raised his voice, sounding womanlier than before. She tugged at his shirt, looking at him shyly as she told him her request.

          "Ne, Kenshin, would you mind if you sing for me again?"

          He shook his head. "No. But you should sleep now. It's getting late."

          "Sing for me. I promise I'll sleep."

          Kenshin leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her bandaged forehead. "_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need…_"

~Owari

*Glossary notes:

–san, -chan = these are honorifics used after the names. "-san" is mostly used expressing politeness, being Mr./Ms./Mrs. all around. "-chan" is mostly used by people very close to someone, or younger than them.

Koibito = basically meaning 'lover'.

Sou ne = roughly translate to 'that's right'; usually said when agreeing what someone had said.

Koishii = meaning 'darling' or 'beloved' or 'dear'; mostly said by men to women. "Anata" means 'you' but can mean as 'husband' or 'darling' or 'beloved' or 'dear' and used mostly by women to men.

Itai = expressing hurt; literally translate to 'ouch'.

Oro = Kenshin's famous expression when he's surprised, fazed, curious, etc. Looking through other languages, 'oro' means 'gold' in Spanish.

Mou = Kaoru's famous expression, says when she's upset, angry or disappointed. A counterpart of 'mataku', which means 'goodness', the same as 'mou'.

Ashita = tomorrow

Chotto matte = 'wait just a moment' or 'wait a minute'

Baka = 'stupid' or 'idiot'.

Kitsune = 'fox'; dubbed as Megumi's nickname.

Tanuki = 'raccoon'; dubbed as Kaoru's nickname.

Tori atama = roughly translating as 'bird-head', but they use 'rooster-head' instead; dubbed as Sanosuke's nickname.

Maa, maa = Kenshin's expression of calming down someone who's arguing with another.

Futaritomo = 'both of you'.

Nani = 'what'

Daijoubu = 'are you alright' or 'are you okay'

Author's Notes: To have a car accident on the brink of death seems a bit out of the line for someone who wakes up the same day. I know, I know, it may be a rare feat, waking up and all…but this is a fiction, after all. I don't want Kenshin to wait up. Poor guy needs a break. Notice, too, that the characters seem to be a bit—or totally—OOC. (Read: AU) I made Megumi really bad in this story! I'm starting to feel that guilty…

Yes, I'm totally alive. I'm very evil for not updating, but I'm trying to make a very good chap for "Mirror" and having a very difficult time at that. If anyone should wonder why I'm not doing it during summer, it's because I still go to school. (Yes, school! Wouldn't you believe it?) Summer classes to be exact, since my grades aren't _that_ good. (They would let me go with just a 75 flat! -_-;)

"Night" would be on-hold for a while. (Making a nice knotted ending for that one.) –sigh- Forget this unworthy one's rambling. Maybe when I pound my head hard enough on the marble floor I'll be without writer's block and type the chaps out.

-points down- Review please, onegai shimasu, ne? Even someone who'll flame me would still be appreciated.


End file.
